Wet Dreams
by FernandaWritesStories
Summary: Clary's mom, Jocelyn, is engaged, and her fiance, Luke, takes responsibility over the one and only Jace Herondale. They find each other at a complete crossroads being annoying to one another, but they have their moments of peace and realize that if they want to survive in the house, they're going to need peace. The constant dreams Clary keeps getting are definitely not helping.


Chapter 1: Blame it on the alcohol

His hands were gripping her waist and she felt as if she was on fire. Clary ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her, and he slowly planted kisses down her neck. Her skin was on fire now, and she wanted him to go further. She always wanted him to go further. His hands began to slip under her shirt, and she moaned out his name

_Jace_

Clary woke up covered in sweat, panting. What the hell was wrong with her? Jace wasn't supposed to be lurking in her dreams, especially _not _like this. One dream is fine. It's just one dream and it's no big deal. Actually, it's been more than one dream, but who cares? Dreams can mean a lot of things or _nothing!_ Dreams could also mean absolutely nothing and Clary had nothing to worry about. The only thing she was allowed to stress about the upcoming wedding and that was it.

Her mom's fiance, Luke, has been staying with them since they got engaged. At first it was a bit weird, but she got accustomed to it. It was actually kind of nice to have him here. Unfortunately, Luke is currently the guardian of a very annoying, very arrogant boy. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if it wasn't for the fact that she went to school with him and his name was Jace Herondale as in the same Jace that she's been having sex dreams with. Well not sex dreams, the farthest they've gone is making out. Although one time she did- _nope nevermind. It never happened because dreams aren't real._

Clary didn't have anything against Jace. Besides his arrogance, his sarcasm, and his unnecessary flirting, he was always respectful towards her mom, and Luke speaks very highly of him. The problem was that she kept on having this dream when Sebastian and her were still together- well kind of together. They were talking mostly in texts and through the phone but it counts. They even made out once, but so far no dates.

"Clary!" she heard her mom call from outside her room.

"Going!" she stood up without a second thought and ran downstairs.

In the kitchen, she saw her mom drinking coffee at the counter, and as she kept on walking she saw another person sitting drinking coffee too. It was too late. She couldn't hide from them or run back to her room because they had already spotted her. His golden eyes were smiling and she felt them scan her body and suddenly Clary realized that she was not wearing a _stupid bra_. Why would she be wearing a bra? She just woke up, and sleeping with a bra on is not a priority for her at all. Clary tried to ignore his prying eyes, but she could still feel his eyes staring at her and goosebumps beginning to grow on her arms.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me that Jace was here?" Clary said trying to make her voice sound normal, but Jace's snort told her that she wasn't doing a very good job.

"I told you that Jace was coming today."

Of course her mom was oblivious to it because she thought of Jace as the perfect gentlemen who came around the house whenever there was a crack on the wall or a pipe that needed to be fixed. Jace wasn't Luke's son and her mom has also never tried to make him feel like if he had to be, but she has always been caring towards him. Except that Clary could never even look at him without wanting to-

_Have sex with him? _

Clary cleared her throat and tried to clear her thoughts of Jace, "I don't remember that _mom_."

"Yes I told you that he was coming. But there has been a change of plans."

"I- I am sorry mom." she breathed in. "What's the change?"

"Luke's parents are- _struggling _a bit with the idea of this marriage." Clary looked at her mom confused. She sighed inwardly before answering, "They think that I will go running back to Valentine if things get complicated with Luke."

"That's ridiculous." Clary said in disbelief. "You would never go back to- to _him._"

"Yeah well they don't believe that. So Luke and I are going to take them both to his cabin in the lake and hopefully we can convince them that I am not some idiotic teenager anymore."

"Mom you don't need to prove yourself to those people. Luke loves you and you love him. As long as that doesn't change who cares what anyone thinks of you."

"Oh honey if only. But these people are important to the wedding. If your grandparents were still alive, I would want them in the wedding no matter how much they disapproved."

That made her stay quiet. Clary never met her grandparents from either side of her family. That was one of the things that her mom and dad had in common. They were both orphaned at a young age. Luke however had his parents alive and well and also very snobbish. From what her mom told her they were very rich and had even offered to pay for all of Luke's wedding as long as it was with anyone else but her mom.

"Yeah Luke's parents can be pretty intense, but they'll warm up to you." Jace said looking at Clary's mom with kind eyes. She wasn't lying before. Jace was always respectful towards her mom and she understood why people fell in love with Jace Herondale so quickly. He was charming and intelligent too bad he had his other side too. Clary snorted.

"What's so funny Clarissa?" Jace said his eyes turning to look at her with a smug expression. She hated that name. Jace only called her that to piss her off, and she hated it. So in exchange she called him Jonathan knowing that he hated it too.

"Nothing, Jonathan, I am just so glad to see how supportive you are." Clary said smiling at Jace with no visible kindness whatsoever.

"Clary don't be rude. Anyways while Luke and I are gone. Jace will stay here and watch over you."

"What?! I am not a child mom. Jace doesn't need to watch over me. I am sure that he is very busy and would rather be somewhere else."

"Oh I don't mind. I would love to stay here and watch over Clarissa. Wouldn't want her to get lonely." Jace said staring at her as if he had somehow won.

"Mom, can we at least talk about this in private?" Clary said looking at her mom pleadingly.

"Oh Clary-" her mom's phone started ringing and she immediately answered standing up and beginning to get her purse, "Ok honey I'll be right out. I love you." she hung up the phone and looked at Clary with a worried glance.

"Clary, I swear it won't be longer than a week maybe two weeks." She came up and hugged her tightly only letting go for a moment to say, "I am leaving my credit card in the living room just in case of any emergencies. My car's gas tank is full." She walked towards Jace and quickly pecked his cheek before saying, "If you guys need anything, I am just a phone call away, ok?"

"Ok mom." Clary said trying to smile at her honestly.

"Clary please just try and be nice to Jace and Jace that girl means the world to me, so please if need be protect her with your life." Clary's mom waited for Jace and her to nod before she left, closing the door behind her.

"Yes well I am definitely a strong believer of protection." Clary put her hands on her hips and stared at him angrily, "Speaking of protection. Are you not wearing a bra, Clarissa?" Now she was red. Her hands cupped her boobs and then she realized that this only made it look worse. She went back to crossing her arms over her boobs, but Jace was already smiling at her clearly amused at her embarrassment.

"You know that you don't actually have to stay here. I have stayed by myself before. I'll be fine." Clary said refusing to look him in the eye.

"Clarissa, I know you may think that I don't enjoy your company, but you are quite the entertaining redhead." Jace said and she wanted to scream. Then she heard her mom's voice, "_just try and be nice to Jace". _Clary breathed in and tried to calm herself down from all the words that she wanted to call him.

She didn't smile, but she didn't glare either, "I am going to go upstairs and change."

"Need any help with that? Wouldn't want you to _forget _any clothing items." Jace said and Clary surprisingly kept her cool.

"Nah, maybe another time." she said before walking out of the kitchen.

Clary quickly ran into her room and locked the door. She changed into less revealing clothes: jeans and a t-shirt, and she put on a bra before she forgot. There was no point in going outside of her room just to be annoyed by Jace, so she stayed inside and took out her sketch pad. Clary tried to finish up a drawing that she had started a couple of days ago, but she no longer wanted to draw the demon looking creature; she wanted to draw an angel.

She started off with the outline of the wings. At first they were going to be covering the face of the angel, but as she kept on drawing someone's face kept on appearing in between the wings, and Clary tried to ignore the face. Except that this person didn't like being ignored; they were actually so full of themselves that they tried their hardest to be the center of attention. She internally sighed and decided to allow them just this once, so she drew him in.

He was holding his curly hair back and he was smirking. There was no way that she could draw him with a shirt and wings without making it look weird, so he was shirtless, and he looked good- hell, he looked amazing. The wings were as big as his torso, but they looked natural. It was as if the drawing with no wings would make it incomplete.

She stopped drawing when someone knocked on the door. Clary didn't want to have another incident, so she covered her body with her blanket and yelled, "Come in!"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to catch you indecent… again."

"You know what, on second thought, don't come in."

"C'mon Clarissa, don't be rude." Jace said walking inside of her room.

"I will, the second you stop being annoying."

"Well now you're asking too much of me." Jace walked up to me and laid down next to her.

"You never change do you?"

Clary's phone was ringing, but she couldn't see it. She lifted the blanket off of her, but it wasn't there. She checked under her pillow, then she saw it on the nightstand on the opposite side of where she was, and she started to reach for it. Of course Clary completely forgot about the needy child under her who took every opportunity to annoy her. For example, grabbing her by the waist and pinning her down on the bed. His hands were cuffed by her wrists on each side of her head, and his legs pressed her own legs together keeping her from kicking out.

"Let go of me!" Clary said but her voice wasn't as strong as she wished it would have been. The position that they were in was actually reminding her of her dream from last night.

Jace ignored her protests and kept her pinned down while he reached over and got her phone that was still ringing.

Jace's smirk turned into a cackle- an actual cackle- when he saw the name, "Sebastian Verlac?" Jace looked ready to burst into tears from laughter, "Why the hell is he calling you?" he asked as he continued to die of laughter.

"That is none of your business." Clary said and struggled more against him.

"Well as your soon to be roommate. I want to know why you're talking to such a douche guy like Verlac. The guy screams idiot jock."

"Takes one to know one." Clary said and finally gave up struggling after the phone stopped ringing.

"Aww that's just too bad. Guess you'll just have to call him back."

"Jonathan! Why are you so annoying? Is this seriously how it's going to be until my mom gets back?"

"No, but I am curious why Verlac is calling you. I thought you had a thing going on with rat boy."

"_Rat boy?_ Are you talking about Simon? Simon, the guy who I've been best friends with since birth? No, we are not-" Clary let out a frustrated breath, "Sebastian is calling me because we're kind of going out." Clary said not really sure what her relationship with Sebastian was.

"Going out? Like on dates?"

"No, not yet, but he was probably calling to invite me to do something later." Clary said as confident as possible, but she wasn't sure herself why Sebastian was calling her. He hasn't yet asked her out on dates, but it was fine. He'll ask her out at some point.

Her phone began ringing.

"Oh look Verlac again? At least you know he's persistent."

"Jonathan, give me the phone!"

"C'mon Clarissa you can't possible be that into him if you haven't even gone out on a date. Have you guys even kissed?"

"Yes, we have! Now, give me the phone." Jace smirked, rolled off of Clary and handed her the phone.

She took it glaring at him the entire time, "Hey Sebastian. Sorry about before."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, are you home?'

"Umm yeah."

"Are your parents there with you?" Clary flinched. He didn't remember that she only lived with her mom. Unless he was talking about Luke, but Clary didn't see Luke as her father. She had her mom- Jocelyn- and she didn't need anyone else.

"Nope my mom's staying with Luke's parents for a while."

"Nice, can I come over?" Clary hesitated and looked at Jace not sure if it would be weird to tell Sebastian that Jace is here right now or if it would be weird that she felt the need to hide it. Instead, the blonde child had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Literally, by snatching the phone away from Clary and beginning to talk, "Hey Verlac? What's up?" Jace stood up and moved away from Clary before she could get her phone back.

"Oh me? I'm _great_ man. Hey, you doing anything tonight?" Clary jumped to her feet immediately, but she was too short to get her phone back.

"Just wanted to see if you're interested in a party tonight at Clary's house." Jace rarely referenced her as Clary, but no one at school called her Clarissa, so it would be weird if Jace started to.

"It was her idea, she said something about spending some alone time with some guy? Who knows man, Luke is the one who wants to marry into her family, not me."

"Nah Verlac, don't worry, I got the hookup. Oh yeah I'll pass the message. Yeah man see you tonight." Jace gave the phone back to Clary, "He wants to talk to you."

Clary tooked the phone and turned around refusing to look at Jace's stupid face, "Hey Sebastian sorry about that."

"Don't worry you told me that Jace was going to start living there, so I figure he'll probably be there all the time to annoy the hell out of us." Jace and Sebastian had been friends before Clary started talking to Sebastian, so she liked that he had said, "us" as if declaring that they're the pair and Jace would be the odd one out.

"So who was the guy Jace was talking about that you wanted to spend some alone time with?"

"What? No one he was just talking stupid." Clary said and barely resisted the urge to turn around and punch Jace.

"So he couldn't even have been talking about me?"

"I thought you said that you weren't looking for a relationship?" Clary said and she could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"And if I said that I changed my mind." Sebastian said and Clary smiled involuntarily.

"Actions speak louder than words, Sebastian."

"C'mon Clary-

"Goodbye Sebastian." Clary said and giggled a little before hanging up then she remembered the Jace was behind her and regretted everything.

"Wow, you two just about make the cutest couple."

"We aren't a couple." Clary said and the annoyance was back.

"Oh but we both know that it's bound to happen. He'll probably come here tonight begging you to be with him." Jace said mockingly.

"Yeah about that. I am not going to actually throw a party. It's not really my memo."

"No, but it is mine. School starts in a week; it's tradition to throw a party before school starts."

"Well can't someone else do it. I'd like my house to stay neat." Jace took a look around Clary's room. The bed was undone, there were piles of clothes along with random pillows and color pencils all over the floor.

"You call this neat." Jace said picking up Clary's shirt from the floor that she had worn two weeks ago.

"We've been planning a wedding and trying to get accustomed to another person living in our house. Now two more persons. That means less closet space, less space for art supplies, and more clothes on the floor." Clary said and took away the shirt from Jace's hand.

"Well good thing that I am here to fix the disaster that is your house, Clarissa. Too bad that I won't have too much time since the party is tonight."

"Jonathan, for the love of- we are not throwing any parties. Not at my house ever." Clary and Jace were staring at each other, trying to make the other person cave.

"It's not just your house anymore. It's mine too, and I say we throw the party." Clary opened her mouth to speak but Jace continued, "What if I say you can invite your friends?"

"All of my friends?"

"Izzy, the rat and your little band of rejects, will that be enough?"

"Don't call them that and Simon is my best friend."

"Go ahead invite her, the rat, and the rest of your groupies. I don't care Clary. Invite Verlac and whatever other guy you're trying to bang. Just let me throw this party and don't go running to Jocelyn or Luke or anyone else, Clary, please."

She ignored his comment about her banging guys, "Fine do your party. I'm going to Simon's house"

"You aren't even going to clean your room?"

"You're the one throwing the party. You want my room clean? Clean it." Clary said proudly walking away from Jace leaving him to only stare at her as she left.

* * *

"So you guys are actually going to be living together?" It was Izzy who spoke. Clary looked over at Izzy's features carefully scanning her facial expression and body language. Izzy had white skin that was paler than Clary's. Her hair was long, straight, and black. She currently had it loose around her shoulders, and it looked really pretty. She didn't look jealous, envious, or upset that Jace was going to be living with her and Clary felt relieved.

"Yeah I told you guys that my mom and Luke were getting married and Jace is living with Luke, so we're living together."

"Don't sound too sad, Clary. I am sure you can still screw him without it being weird."

"Izzy!" Clary had told them about her dream because she wanted to vent, and she just needed at least one person to tell her that the dreams mean nothing. They aren't her brains way of telling her that she liked Jace or her body's way of telling her that she _wanted _Jace. That it was just a really random dream and they would go away. Of course Isabelle was not planning on being helpful at all.

"What? You're the one having Jace sex dreams. You really want them to go away? Go and experience the real thing. I've talked to Kaelie, and she wasn't disappointed."

"Izzy! I don't want to experience the real thing. He's not my type. I am into Sebastian." Clary said embarrassed that she felt the need to defend her feelings to anyone.

"Really? Let's see about that. Sebastian is muscular, blonde, white. That sounds real familiar to another white, blonde, muscular guy that we know." Izzy said looking at her nails with boredom.

"Sebastian isn't Jace."

"_Obviously_. If Sebastian was Jace, you'd be having sex dreams with him instead of Jace."

"Izzy, can you please stop saying Jace and sex in the same sentence?" Simon talked this time finally looking up from Fortnite. Clary thanked him silently for getting her to stop.

"Simon-" Izzy started

"No Izzy, seriously. If you say it too much then _I'll_ start having sex dreams about Jace too."

Izzy laughed and Clary glared at Simon.

"You're both literally the worst friends ever. I don't want Jace in anyway! He is annoying in every aspect of the word. He calls me Clarissa even though he knows I _hate_ it. He pretends to be this perfect guy in front of Luke and Jocelyn even though he clearly isn't. He knows no boundaries! I told him a million times to not throw the party, and he could care less.

"So tell me about Sebastian then. He called, right? What did he tell you?" Izzy was so obviously forcing the words to leave her mouth and Clary smiled because she put in the effort.

"Well, he kind of hinted how he wants to kind of make our thing official."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Sebastian?" Simon said and Clary was surprised that he said anything at all. When it came to Sebastian, Simon was always indifferent which was better than Izzy's outright hatred of him.

"Well he's changing. I told him that if he wanted anything to happen between us than he would have to act fast."

"You gave Sebastian Verlac an ultimatum?" Izzy said shocked.

"Not really. I didn't give him a time period, but if he doesn't ask me out soon, then I am just going to ghost him and pretend like he never existed."

"As you should, but I don't believe it." Izzy said and she was staring at Clary cautiously.

"You don't believe that I'll ignore him for not asking me out or you don't believe that he actually wants to ask me out?"

"Clary, listen, I love you. I really do, but Sebastian is a huge player. He is the definition of a womanizer. The man is incapable of sticking to one girl and actually staying loyal to her. Once again ask Kaelie."

"Kaelie dramatizes everything that happens to her."

"Well I believe her about Sebastian. I bet if we got his phone right now we would see the name of at least three more girls that he regularly talks to. I bet if _I_ texted him right now, he would answer back in a heartbeat with something flirty."

"Don't be ridiculous." Clary said, but there was a small part of her that believed Izzy.

"Clary, Sebastian isn't the dating type. He talks to girls. He flirts with girls. He might even go on dates and have sex with girls, but he does not commit to them."

"We aren't even dating, and I am not going to go out with him until he shows me that he is committed." Clary said and she was glad that her words were the truth.

Izzy studied her for a bit until she sighed and raised her hands in surrender, "Ok fine so tell us more about this party."

After Clary had explained the party situation with Izzy and Simon, they invited the rest of the gang to Simon's house: Maia, Bat, Magnus, Maureen, Eric and the two other band members that Clary did not remember at all. Most of them were on Simon's bed except for Maia who was standing along with Clary looking extremely impatient at everyone for even considering this party.

"You can bring Jordan if you want. Plus we don't have to talk with _them_, but the party is happening at my house, so I kind of have to be there." Clary said staring at Maia hoping she would change her mind.

"Jordan and I broke up two days ago." Maia said not looking even a little inch of sad.

Clary immediately noticed Bat's face turn up to look at Maia. He's always liked her, and everyone besides Maia has always known.

"_Idiota_." was all Bat said before he pretended to look at his hands.

"Exactly." Maia said and for a second Clary thought that she had forgotten about the party until she said, "I am definitely not going to that party now. Jordan is probably going to be there, and I really don't need to see him anymore than at school."

"Maia, _please_. I'll do anything, but I need all of you guys at this party."

She rolled her eyes at me, but there was a trace of a smile on her face as she said, "What time is this stupid party?"

* * *

Clary got home and was surprised that everything was so nice and clean. Jace had organized the house perfectly, and he also even cleaned her room- at least as much as he could. Clary laid out some clothes for her to wear- nothing over the top, just jeans and a nice blouse. She figured the second Magnus would get here, he would bring something he approved out of her closet and do her makeup, but she wasn't going to concern herself too much until then.

Jace got out of the shower and knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in!" Clary said already changed.

"Where do you guys keep the toothpaste?" Jace was shirtless and all he had covering him was a towel around his waist. There was a slight drizzle of water going down from his neck to his chest. She knew that Jace worked out because of his involvement in sports, but she didn't think that he would look so _good_. For some reason, Izzy's words rang in her head: "_You're the one having Jace sex dreams. You really want them to go away? Go and experience the real thing" _It's not like Jace wasn't attractive, but he would never go for Clary even if she was interested.

Clary shook her head, "Toothpaste. It's in the closet right next to the bathroom." Jace nodded and headed back towards the bathroom. _What was that? _She was actually gawking at Jace? It was pointless to obsess over it Have a tiny little crush on Jace doesn't change anything.

There was a knock on the door and Clary quickly went to pick it up. Standing outside her door was Simon, Eric and Maureen. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You said the party started at 6:30."

"Yeah but everyone knows that parties don't actually start at the time they are supposed to start. You have to always be late."

"Yeah and it's 6:45."

"Simon, you aren't supposed to be here until like late- late."

Then Magnus came in through the already open door

"Clary, next time, tell your friends to come two hours late because this is really ridiculous." Jace said from behind Clary.

"I am not here because I don't understand the way that parties work. I am here to help Clary understand the way a person should look like when at a party." Magnus said still staring at Clary.

"I think she looks fine." Simon said slinging an arm around her.

"Thank you Simon."

"But can you fix her eyebrows? They look a little too close." Simon said poking the space in between her eyebrows with disgust.

Clary immediately pushed his arm off of her, "Simon, get out and come back in an hour and take everyone else with you."

"Nope, I am not leaving until I fix you up a little." Magnus said and Clary agreed since she kind of already knew it was going to happen

"Can I stay too? I want to see the makeover." It was Maureen. Clary and Magnus looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure honey, we can pluck your eyebrows while we're at it."

_8:11 P.M. _

Magnus had tweaked her eyebrows like Simon had asked, and even though she had been mad at him, she wasn't as mad as he had been when he took an hour to do her eye makeup. Clary kept on opening and closing her eyes at the wrong times, so Magnus had to re-apply eye liner and mascara at least over five times because Clary would smudge it.

Now Clary was wearing a dark green dress that was her mom's and it made her look older than 17. It was a strapless dress that was tight around her boobs and chest area, but underneath it was all flowy, and Clary really liked it. It met her mid thigh, but Clary was short, so she still felt comfortable with the length. Her hair was in her natural curls, but Magnus had used a clip to grab the front part of her hair so that it met in the back. Only one small, rebellious strand of hair stayed in the front, but it looked intentioned, so Magnus had left it like that.

She walked down the stairs and she was definitely glad Magnus had come and "fixed" her. Sebastian was standing across the room and he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her, and Clary was enjoying every second of it. The party had definitely already started. Loud music was blaring, along with the sound of loud teenagers screaming over each other. She wasn't sure if Jace had told them to not make too much of a mess or if teenagers were just more careful than she though because the house was surprisingly not too bad. Considering, her mom and Clary weren't really clean freaks, she wasn't really sure if they were being clean or not.

"You look good Clarissa." Clary looked away from Sebastian to see Jace on her right who had also changed since the last time she saw him. He was wearing a black button up and dark jeans. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, but he looked good.

"You look like you're going to a funeral." Clary responded bitter because he kept on going back and forth from calling her Clary to Clarissa.

"Now don't be rude Clary remember what your mom said." Now he was calling her Clary which probably meant someone was in hearing distance.

"Yeah I am pretty sure my mom didn't want you to be throwing parties at her house, so let's just say we're even."

"Clary, Luke told me what your mom used to do in high school, and she would be proud of this party." Now Jace came around her so that he was directly in front of her. "She'd be proud of you too, like I said, you look- _fine_. If you weren't so annoying, I might even be tempted to ask you out." Clary rolled her eyes at that.

"My mom is not the same person she used to be and you don't know a thing about her or me."

Jace ignored her and instead he reached behind her and took the clip from her hair. When he saw Clary's expression, he laughed and said, "Sorry I was channeling my inner Magnus, and I simply couldn't resist." Jace stepped closer to her or at least Clary thought he did as he reached to grab her curls placing a lock of hair behind her ear and letting the other one free to cover her ear. "Besides, I think I like your hair like this. It matches your personality wild, unpredictable, _stubborn_." He said the last word and was still holding onto a piece of her hair.

Clary almost expected to hear an alarm blazing waking her up from another one of her dreams with Jace, but this was real. Jace was actually doing this. "Jace, are you high or something?"

He laughed again, "No, Clary, not yet. But hey if you're interested-

"I don't plan on getting high and you're not the guy I plan on spending time with during this party either."

"Right, I forgot all about Verlac. If you want, I can call him over." Jace said and turned around ready to motion at him before Clary caught his arm forcing Jace to look back at her.

"_You _are not going to do anything. If Sebastian wants to speak to me, then he can come to me. I am not going to make myself look desperate enough to chase after him over and over again."

"Stubborn really _is_ a good look on you." Jace said and walked away from her.

She looked up at Sebastian and saw him staring at her. He didn't look happy, but Clary was still avoiding him. If he wanted to talk, he had to initiate the conversation. Right now she was with Maureen and Simon talking about Tomb Raider. Well Clary wasn't talking about it much because she didn't play it, but it was fun hearing them argue over whatever they were arguing about.

"The only reason you don't like Tomb Raider is because of every other sexist, cis, white guy. _Her boobs aren't big enough._ You are so predictable."

"Listen, Maureen, I get that you're an underclassmen, which is why I forgive your ignorance, but Tomb Raider isn't a good movie because every video game to movie adaptation sucks

"Please tell me they aren't talking about video games." Clary turned around to see Izzy and Maia staring at Simon and Maureen in disgust.

Isabelle was wearing a tight back dress and also fit her around mid thigh, but Izzy was tall- a lot taller than Clary. Her hair was curled and she had two braids crossing in the back. Maia was wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue crop top that went off the shoulder.

"It's funny. They get into such intense arguments about it." Clary said going back to what they were saying.

"You aren't even good without Eric's help, so your opinion doesn't even matter!"

"Clary stop using your nerdy friends as shields from Sebastian." Izzy said and Maia nodded her head in agreement

"What? That's not true." Clary defended immediately.

"Have you even talked to him yet?" Maia asked.

"If he wants to talk, he can come up to me." Clary said wishing they would've never brought it up.

"Clary you're not even giving him the chance to come up to you. By being with Simon, you're basically saying that you'd rather be with nerds rather than with a hot guy." Izzy said shaking her head in disappointment at Clary.

"I thought that you didn't want me talking to him?"

"I don't, but you're not going to find out if he wants to date you if you don't talk with him." Izzy said.

"Now, is your time. Go talk to him." Maia and Izzy nudged her on and didn't stop until she was in the kitchen with Sebastian.

They weren't alone. Some people were hovered around the table laughing and clicking their drinks together. Jace and Alec along with Kaelie and Aline were the only ones that she recognized, but they all seemed friendly enough or maybe they were just drunk. Sebastian passed by them and got a red cup filling it with vodka and coke. Clary wasn't going to drink, but she couldn't just walk over to the alcoholic drinks without at least pouring something into the cup.

She reached for a red cup and pretended to accidentally bump into Sebastian in the process.

"Oh sorry. " She said and he grinned at her.

"It's ok Clary. Here let me help you out." He reached and got a red cup. "What're you drinking?"

Clary racked her brain for something intelligent to say and she responded, "Straight Vodka."

"Are you sure Clary? You don't really seem like the drinking type."

"What? Really? I drink all the time." Clary said and Sebastian chuckled as he filled her cup with vodka and ice.

"Cheers." he said holding his cup to Clary's. They touched their cups and Clary hesitantly drank from the vodka. It was Smirnoff and it had flavoring, so it couldn't be that bad.

When she drank from it, she didn't stop drinking until she saw him stop. Clary managed to finish her cup, and she resisted really hard the urge to cough in Sebastian's face. Instead she laughed- coughed and turn to look at Sebastian who was smiling at her clearly seeing right through her act.

"Alright Ms. _I drink all the time_. I would take it easy." Sebastian said taking the cup away from her.

"That's not fair. Your cup had coke in it."

"Yeah because I am driving and I am only allowed to be drunk for the first hour of the party."

"Sebastian Verlac are you taking responsibility? Consider me surprised." Clary said stepping closer to Sebastian so that their knees were touching.

"Clary Fray are you flirting with me? Consider me _pleasantly_ surprised." Sebastian said and he put his arm on the bottom of Clary's back bringing her closer to his body. Clary's heart was beating fast with excitement. He was going to kiss her. He had to.

"Hey, Verlac come play with us!" Clary turned around abruptly to see Jace holding a red cup up to Sebastian.

"Nah man. I got to drive after this."

"Don't worry Verlac, we'll sober you up after you lose." Jace said and Clary could hear the challenge in his voice.

Now, the group that had been in the kitchen was in the living room sitting in a circle on the floor around bottles of beer and a bottle of tequila. Sebastian looked as if he wanted to say yes, but something was stopping him. Then someone in the crowd of people began to chant, "Verlac! Verlac! Verlac!" and more people joined in until almost everyone was doing it. Sebastian smirked and walked over to the circle. Almost as if he was just waiting for the crowd to cheer him on. He still had his arm on Clary's back and he had her sit right next to him. Clary looked at Jace curiously wondering why he had invited Sebastian to play, but he wasn't looking at her.

"What're we playing?" Clary whispered to Sebastian.

"Never have I ever." he whispered back.

Clary looked at the circle hoping to see any of her friends, but they were all behind her laughing and joking around amongst themselves. Her eyes scanned each of them hoping one of them would join her in the game, hoping _all_ of them would, but Izzy was the only one that saw her.

_What? _Izzy mouthed at her.

_Come here. _Clary mouthed back.

_No. _

_Please._

_Why?_

_Because._

_Because… what?_

Clary rolled her eyes and took out her phone.

**I don't want to play alone.**

**You're not alone Verlac is sitting right next to you. **

**But I want my friends to play with me **Clary looked up from her phone to Izzy with pleading eyes and Izzy sighed and started saying something to the group. They looked at Clary as if they only just remembered that there were more people at this party. Maia, Izzy, and Magnus walked confident together as they came to join them, but Simon, Bat, Maureen, and the other guys walked in a huddle as slow and awkward as possible.

"Hey Herondale, mind if a few extra players join?" Izzy said looking as bored and disinterested with the game as she did with her nails.

"Sure, Izzy. If you guys can find a spot, you're in." Jace said and he motioned to the completely closed circle. No one besides Clary was actually moving to make space and even Clary was having a hard time doing that with Sebastian's hand on her back. Izzy only smirked at Jace and took her place on the lap of Meliorn- a senior.

Maia sat next to Clary- which surprised her because Clary had barely managed to make any room. Magnus went up to Alec and said, "Move over sis unless you want me to sit on your lap too." Alec scooted a little to the left giving Magnus enough room to sit down.

Clary saw the rest of her friends hovering over the circle awkwardly and didn't see anyone else willing to scoot over or be sat on, so Clary stood up and motioned for them to come sit. Sebastian looked at her eyes wide, but she ignored him and everyone else for that matter because she wasn't going to allow her friends to be excluded. They all sat awkwardly down around Clary's spot and Clary sat closer to Maia this time. Now there was a weird bump in the circle, but Clary could care less if their perfect party was being disrupted. It was her house; she could do whatever she felt like doing.

"Alrighty then." Jace said once again not looking at Clary. "You guys know how this game works. If you've done it, you take a drink. If you finish your beer, you go onto tequila." He looked around the circle until he saw the person he wanted to start, "Izzy, you're first."

"Never have I ever… had enjoyable sex with someone in this room." Izzy said smiling with no kindness at Jace. Magnus reached for a beer first and he took a small sip from it then more people reached for a beer: Kaelie, Jace, Alec, Aline, Helen, and lastly Sebastian. Clary didn't look directly at him, but she saw him from the corner of her eye.

"Raphael you're next."

The game continued and it seemed that it was the same people who were drinking and the questions were always focused on three things: sex, drugs, or alcohol. The only ones who hadn't even had to reach for a beer so far were Clary, Simon, Bat, Maureen, Eric, and the other two band members. Maia and Izzy got a beer when someone asked about giving or getting a blowjob, but everyone else of Clary's friends remained motionless only laughing and pointing people out when it was their own friends. The room wasn't as tense as before though now that everyone was drinking.

It was Jace's turn and this time he looked right at her as he asked his question: "Never have I ever gotten 100% attendance during my 3 years of high school." Clary froze. She always got 100% attendance. She hated ditching and only ever did it once, but the next day went and apologized, so she was forgiven and kept her perfect attendance. That's when Clary realized: all of her friends were 100% attendance students. Not just Clary.

They all awkwardly reached for a beer and drank out of it with caution. Clary didn't like the taste of the vodka from before and this time hadn't been any different. Beer tasted disgusting and it must've showed in her face because Izzy, Maia, and Magnus were all laughing their asses off. Jace was chuckling and she could see Sebastian smiling too. Great. They have found their weakness.

"You're hilarious Jace." Clary said still tasting the beer in her mouth.

"What? I just thought that you and your friends looked a little bored. I was just trying to help you out."

The next person and everyone else who now said a sentence decided to follow under Jace's footsteps asking questions that would only affect the ones who were in honor roll, who had seen all of the StarWars movies, who stayed in on Fridays and Saturdays to finish homework. Clary was taking small sips, but she knew that she was already too far gone to stay sober.

"Maia!" Clary screamed and everyone stared at her surprised as she whispered very loudly, "_Maia_, do you like my hair? Magnus did it. It looks good doesn't it? He says that I should show my natural curls more often. Even Jace liked it, but you know who hasn't complimented me yet? Seb-

Magnus looked at her with pity before yelling out, "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Clary didn't really pay attention to who had taken a drink because Maia began to pat Clary's head and she whispered, "Yes Clary I do like your hair."

The next person she didn't know, but she hated them more than she has ever hated anyone. "Never have I ever kissed Verlac." Everyone in this room knew that she had kissed Sebastian because their first kiss had been very public and literally in everyone's faces. It hadn't been the most romantic moment Clary has ever had, but it happened. The only one who hadn't seen it was Jace, but she had already told him.

"Easy there Clary, you can't just drink straight out of the bottle." Maia said holding a cup to her.

Clary filled it half way figuring she'll probably be taking more than one sip. Tequila was way worse than beer. The taste of it burned her, and she was left gagging for a good minute. Now she was leaning on Maia as the next questions kept coming. _Never have I ever gone to Comic Con. Never have I ever passed an AP exam._ Clary was starting to think that these people were all just incredibly boring and stupid.

Now it was her turn, but she was tired of this stupid game, "Never have I ever played such a pointless game. You guys actually have fun doing this? Watching people embarrass themselves. I mean _seriously_ so what I have been in honor roll, so what I get perfect attendance, so what I _kissed _Sebastian Verlac. It wasn't even that great. It was a stupid dare, and he wasn't even into it. He is just the asshole that flirts with me but refuses to ask me out on a stupid date." she heard Jace chuckle and immediately turned to him, "Speaking of assholes that flirt, you have been a pain in my ass since day one. All you do is- is _infiltrate _my life and _initiate _all of these unnecessary problems. Literally everything you do has been to make my life ten times more dramatic than usual. I seriously don't get why I even try with you. So yup drink up guys if your life has in some way been ruined by an annoying white guy." Clary said and took a sip. "Two drinks if they were blonde." Clary said and took another drink finishing her cup of tequila.

**Bat POV:**

"Ok! This game is officially getting boring. I am out. Clary, lets go to the bathroom." Izzy went up to Clary and grabbed hold of her elbow and picked her up from the floor with no problem at all. "Maia, Magnus a little help here."

When Bat heard Maia's name, his head popped up immediately and his eyes found her almost instantly, but she was already leaving to help Izzy with a drunken Clary. Bat was tempted to go follow her, but he wasn't needed in that situation, and in his current state, he wasn't sure that he could have been able to walk without someone holding him upright.

"Guys, I think this is our cue to leave." Simon whispered as everyone else in the circle stared at them expectantly.

"This was a bad idea anyways." Bat said and stood up, but he felt dizzy the second his feet were flat on the floor and he saw someone offer him a hand, and he took it not paying attention to who it was.

"Hey dude, you should take it easy. Wouldn't want you tripping or something." Unfortunately, Bat knew that voice. It was Jordan Kyle. Great. Fucking perfect.

"I don't need your help, _dude._" Bat said and yanked his hand away from Jordan and forced himself to not fall right then and there.

"You don't got to be rude man. I was just trying to be nice."

"Well don't." Bat said and some part of him knew that he should have just said thanks and walked away. Hell, if it wasn't for the alcohol that is probably what he would've done, but right now, he didn't care because Maia deserved better.

Jordan looked as if he was about to respond when Simon interrupted the both of them. "C'mon Bat. Let's just go back to where we were before." Simon grabbed him and practically dragged him away.

"What were you thinking?" Eric said from the corner where they had all been gathered before. "You looked ready to punch him. Jordan Kyle. You were going to punch Jordan Kyle."

"I wasn't going to punch him, but he deserves it. _Pinche estupido._ He's an idiot. What kind of a person is stupid enough to let someone like Maia go?"

"I thought you'd be happy considering you're in love with her and all." Maureen said and looked at him as if he was the idiot.

"_What?_ I am not 'in love' with Maia. Sure, she is beautiful and really smart and one of the strongest people I have ever met. I love her like a friend because she really is an amazing friend, and she is so trustworthy and honest, but I'm not 'in love'. That's ridiculous. So ridiculous. How could you even think that, Maureen? Me and Maia, _dating? _That is the most- it is just so beyond- it's- it's- it's _ridiculous! _Ok! Ridiculous." Bat forced his mouth shut knowing that no good words were going to come out at this point.

"We got it Bat. You're definitely _not _in love with Maia. And everything about her is ridiculous." Simon said an amused expression on his face.

"Not everything about her is ridiculous." Bat said defensively, "Just the idea that I am in love with her. That- that's the only ridiculous part." Bat once again shut his mouth in the hopes he would actually stop talking.

"Ok can everyone stop saying ridiculous. My head is starting to hurt from it." Maureen said and she actually did look like her head hurt.

"Where are the other ones? Without them, we have no protection from the sharks." Simon said looking at the group of teenagers in the living room who seemed to have once again forgotten that they were even there to begin with. Bat saw that Jordan wasn't there with the rest of them anymore.

"They're probably still with Clary." Bat said, "We should go find them. I'd rather stand around drunk with Clary than these people."

"Clary's room it is." Simon said.

"They aren't going to be in Clary's room. They went to the bathroom." Maureen said.

"I thought that they were going to their art room." Eric said.

"Why would they go to the art room?" Mauren asked.

"Because Clary likes art."

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever-

"Let's just split up. Whoever finds them gets the rest." Bat said just wanting to get away from here. He began walking and realized that Maureen was following him while the other ones went off in their own direction.

Bat didn't really know this place that well, so it was a good thing that Maureen was here with him. He figured that out of all of them, Maureen was probably the only one functioning better. None of them had ever really gotten drunk before and it was noticeable in the way they were walking or leaning against the wall and the way they talked, but Maureen was keeping most of it under control.

"C'mon bathroom is this way." Maureen said and they were walking down a hallway when they passed a room and Bat heard yelling from inside.

"Damn it Jordan! For the millionth time, we are over." That was Maia, it had to be.

"Listen Maia, please just listen."

"No, I am done listening to you. Or looking at you, as a matter of fact. Now let me go." That was Bat's cue. He went running into the room not paying attention to Maureen's outstretched hand or her warnings.

"Let go of her, Jordan!" Bat yelled and both Jordan and Maia looked surprised to see him there. Jordan was holding her arm, but Maia wasn't paying attention to Jordan. She was looking at Bat with an expression he couldn't really read. Relief? Fear? Like if he was a complete lunatic?

"Bat, what are you doing?" Maia whisper screamed to him.

"I heard your yelling and wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I am fine, and I can handle myself. Thanks."

"I know you can handle yourself," Bat said and at the sight of her he was able to control his words a bit more, but Jordan's presence made him want to start screaming every Spanish bad word he knew.

"Velasquez, just get out of here. This doesn't have anything to do with you." Jordan said sounding annoyed that Bat had interrupted whatever crap speech he had been ready to give her.

"Why don't you both get out of here? I am not really in the mood for either of you at this point."

"Really? That isn't what you told me last week. You were practically begging me to go to your place and-

"Jordan, shut up!" now Maia ripped her hand away from Jordan's grasp and Bat no longer felt that Spanish cuss words would be enough. He stumbled his way over to Jordan and punched him right in the jaw. Bat had to take a moment to hold his hand and to make sure he wasn't going to trip over his own feet before he practically threw himself on Jordan.

Bat grabbed Jordan's shirt and he tried his best to not slur his words, "If you even get near her or me, then I will kick your ass. Stay the hell away from her."

"Bat! Let him go, you idiot." It was Maia, and Bat listened letting go of Jordan and he turned away stumbling towards Maureen who looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh.

They all walked out of the room besides Jordan who had looked as shocked as Bat felt. He hadn't been planning on doing that, but his brain wasn't really doing a good job of keeping Bat in control.

"Bat, what the hell was that?" Maia asked grabbing Bat's arm forcing him to look at her. She looked pissed, but Bat didn't care because she looked pretty. He decided to tell her that hoping it would calm her down.

"Maia you look pretty when you're mad." Bat said and Maia's face told him that she did not like that at all.

"Bat's not himself right now." Maureen said no longer holding her laugh. Bat was drunk, but he could tell that Maureen wasn't in control of herself anymore either. She was stumbling and holding the wall very careful not to fall.

"Are you guys drunk? I thought Clary was the only lightweight."

"I am not a lightweight. I am just short." Clary came out of the bathroom along with Magnus and Izzy.

"Clary! We've been looking for you!" Maureen said completely awestruck as if she just appeared from thin air.

"Well you found me." Clary slurred out and walked to Maureen but tripped over her own feet before she reached there.

Magnus caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Alright that is it. This is the last time we take any of you to a party." Magnus said then motioned toward Maia and Izzy, "One of you grab Maureen and the other one grab Bat before they drop. We'll go to Clary's room until they sober up and we can take them home."

"But I am already home, Magnus." Clary said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh shush now, Biscuit." Magnus said and they all walked to Clary's room

* * *

**Simon POV:**

"Dude we told you, she wouldn't be in their art room." Simon said leaning

"Sorry."

* * *

**Clary:**

They had stayed in the room with her for a while giving her black coffee, water and food to sober her up. It was nice of them, but they were starting to look tired.

"Alright well I am leaving." Magnus said looking down at his phone. He had been texting someone this entire time, but he refused to tell Clary who, and she had bugged him about it for a while.

The only ones left right now were in Clary's room and that was Izzy and Magnus. Simon, Maureen, and Bat had gone into the guest room because they all wanted to sleep. Maia had left almost immediately after Bat fell asleep. She had been acting weird, but no one asked her because they all knew Maia. She would tell them when she felt like it.

Jace had walked in a few minutes ago telling them that everyone had left from his friends. He also explained that tomorrow there was going to be some sort of game so he was going to sleep already.

"Yeah I should probably leave too." Izzy said standing up from the bed.

"Wait but then I'll be alone." Clary said knowing that she was definitely not going to fall asleep with the energy she had.

"No, you won't. You'll have Simon, Maureen, and Bat all next door." Magnus said and he stood up from the bed too.

"Don't forget about Jace." Izzy said and she leaned in to give Clary a kiss on the forehead, "Drink some water and try to sleep, please. I'll text you when I get home, but promise me you'll try and sleep."

"Yeah, _mom_, I promise."

"Hey, I am just being a good friend." Izzy said and she left with Magnus.

Great. Now, she was alone. She took out her sketchbook, but her head wasn't focused enough to draw. She wasn't as drunk as she had been, but she definitely didn't feel sober. Clary decided to follow Izzy's advice and drink some water except that the kitchen was downstairs and Clary really didn't want to move.

"Jace!" no response. "Jace!" this time she didn't stop saying his name until he did respond.

"What?!" his voice was muffled, but he didn't sound very excited.

"I need your help!"

"What?! Clary go to sleep!"

"I can't! Please Jace I need your help!" Clary said the last part with more of a whimper.

There was a long pause when no one screamed anything, but Clary smiled when she heard footsteps.

"What is it, Clarissa?" Jace said walking into her room looking mad. He was wearing pajama bottoms, but he decided not to wear a shirt. His hair was disheveled and he did look as if he had just woken up, but Clary was drunk and wide awake.

"I need water."

"What? You woke me up, so I could get you water?"

"Yes?"

He shot daggers at her with his eyes and abruptly turned around. Clary wasn't sure if he would actually do it until a few seconds later he came back holding a glass of water. He brought it to her and sat down on the bed with her. Clary sat up against the frame with her legs in front of her partly covered by her dress and partly covered by the blanket. Jace sat shoulder to shoulder with her copying her position covering half of his legs with the blanket.

"You're a really annoying drunk, you know that?"

"You're the one that wanted to throw the party." Clary said taking small sips from the water.

"It wasn't that bad. Admit it, you had fun."

"You mean besides the whole calling Sebastian an asshole thing?"

"That _was_ the fun part." Jace said smirking down at her.

"Sure for you, but what am I going to do. He definitely won't talk to me now."

"I am not sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Clary, you're a smart girl. You've never gotten drunk or even gone to a high school party. Sebastian likes that. He likes that you're new to parties and drinking, and you kind of rely on him for help with all of this."

"But he didn't even help me out."

"Yeah because of your friends. He knows that the second Maia, Izzy, Magnus, or even Simon are with you that you'll choose them over him. He doesn't like that."

"So you think Sebastian just wants to be with me so that he can control me?" Clary said not believing it at all.

"I think Sebastian is an even bigger control freak than you. He drinks and parties and all that, but you'll notice that everything he does is with a purpose." Jace said and he was no longer looking at Clary.

"Why did you want me to come to this party?"

"It's your house, Clary."

"Sure, but you didn't have to throw the party here. I am sure that you could have gotten someone else to throw a party at their house."

"It was just more convenient at your house." Jace said and Clary knew that he was just avoiding the question.

"Ok fine. So why did you start asking those questions then?"

"I told you because you and your friends looked bored." Jace said with a smile on his face. She only looked at him, "I don't know Clary. You ask too many questions. Sometimes people just do things because they're bored."

"So you were bored and decided to get me drunk?" Jace laughed.

"No, you got yourself drunk. I just wanted to see you loosen up. I didn't think you would actually like it." Jace said and his legs were accidentally touching her own.

"Trust me, I do not like it. Not even a little." Clary said indirectly.

"But you have to enjoy at least a little. If not the drinking, then the not caring what anyone thinks and just doing and saying whatever you want." Jace said. Clary was shocked at how pleasant it was sitting here with him. No flirting or rude snide remarks. They were just talking. "Your speech, basically telling Sebastian to fuck off. I'm proud of you Fray. We might actually be able to be friendly instead of wanting to rip each other's heads off." Clary stayed staring at Jace for a moment. He was being genuinely nice to her. Not flirting and not being annoying towards her or her friends. Honest. He was being honest.

"I do enjoy letting go. Not getting drunk and feeling all woozy like I do right now, but I'm worried that if I screw up then it'll result in my death or something. I want to live a good life Jace without trouble and with minimal mistakes." Clary said all of this still very drunk. Jace stayed quiet for awhile and Clary couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed by her words. She could be embarrassed tomorrow.

"I asked you those questions because I wanted to annoy you. I threw a party at your house because I knew it would bother you." Jace admitted and it was Clary who ended up staring at him too without saying anything. "You live a good life Clary and I wanted to interrupt it. Like a weird jealousy thing. Your mom loves you a lot and Luke loves you too. Your friends are ridiculously loyal to you and even Sebastian is willing to change for you. You're so spoiled."

"I'm not perfect Jace." Clary felt a weird need to defend this.

"But you _are_ spoiled. You're so spoiled with all these great things and also so annoying too. How do you do that?" Jace said and the moment was definitely gone.

"You're one to talk. You're beloved by everyone and you get away with everything. Everything I have is because I earned it. My friends are loyal to me because I am loyal to them. You call Sebastian your friend but you guys aren't really friendly with each other. You treat girls like objects, but everyone just excuses it because you're _Jace Herondale_. That's how you're supposed to act." Clary was well aware that she wouldn't say this sober, but that's the thing about being drunk, you don't care "I'm not allowed to make a single mistake because if I do, then I'm just following after my mom's footsteps." Clary got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. Ready to lock herself in her mom's room when she suddenly felt fuzzier than before. She got up way too quickly. Her head was spinning and she headed straight for the bathroom and felt herself empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She didn't know how much time passed, but she gave into the darkness.

**AN: Let me know what you think of the first chapters. This will probably be the longest chapter, and if you think you've read this story before, but it's different. It is because I wrote this story in 2018, but I was not able to finish it then, so I made a shit ton of changes and now I'm continuing it. I appreciate all sorts of ****criticisms**** and comments. Thank you guyssss**


End file.
